Live Life Loud!
Ang Live Life Loud! ay ang ikatlong installment ng mga grapikong nobela na nagtatampok ng The Loud House komiks, at na-publish ng Papercutz sa Marso 20, 2018 (orihinal na naka-iskedyul para sa Marso 13).Mga listahan ng Amazon.com para sa hardcover at paperback na bersyon Opisyal na Deskripsyon Si Lincoln Loud at ang kanyang mga kapatid na babae, sina Leni, Lori, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, at Lily, buhay Loud sa lahat-bagong komiks na nilikha ng tripulanteng animasyon ng THE LOUD HOUSE! Matatawa ka habang ina-navigate nila ang mga pasok at labas ng buhay sa isang malaking pamilya - mula sa mga eksperimento sa science sa mga litrato ng sanggol! Ngunit iyan ay hindi lahat... Mula sa paglipat sa Malaking Siyudad, (at layo mula sa mga Loud at Royal Woods), nagbago ang lahat para kay Bobby Santiago at Ronnie Anne. Ngayon sila ay naninirahan la vida loca - tumutulong sa bodega at nagbabahagi ng bahay kasama ang kanilang abuelos at ang buong pamilya ng Casagrande! Komiks *"Private Eyes" -- Jordan Koch, manunulat, artista, tagaletra, tagakulay **Sina Lincoln at Clyde ay nagpasya na makita ang nawawalang homework ni Lori... sa estilo ng pelikulang noir! *"My Yard, My Property" -- Jared Morgan, manunulat, artista, tagaletra, tagakulay **Maraming bagay ay nakapunta sa bakuran ni Mr. Grouse, kahit na ang mga pinaka nangangamoy. *"A Pirate's Life for CJ" -- Whitney Wetta, manunulat; Jared Morgan, artista, tagaletra, tagakulay **Dinala ni CJ ang kanyang piratang pamumuhay sa isang bagong lebel, at maaari itong iligtas ang araw. *"Hiccup Hijinks" -- Sammie Crowley, manunulat, Ari Castleton, artista, tagaletra; Ashley Kliment, tagakulay **Si Lana ay nakakuha ng isang malubhang kaso ng pagsisinok, na maaaring maging problema para sa kanyang mga kapatid. *"Mom's Night In" -- Whitney Wetta, manunulat; Jordan Rosato, artista, tagaletra; Diem Doan, tagakulay **May ginagawa si Rita sa paligid ng bahay habang ang iba ay wala. *"Goth Perks" -- Miguel Puga, manunulat, artista, tagaletra; Diem Doan, tagakulay **Kailangan ni Lucy at ng kanyang mga kaibigan na mag-sign ang mga tao sa isang petisyon, na humantong sa ilang hindi inaasahang mga resulta. *"Baby Brother" -- Diem Doan, manunulat, artista, tagaletra, tagakulay **Noong bata pa si Lori, nakita niya ang mabuti at masamang aspeto sa sanggol na si Lincoln. *"Clowning Around" -- Whitney Wetta, manunulat; Jordan Rosato, artista, tagaletra; Diem Doan, tagakulay **Si Luan ay naghahanda ng kanyang gags para sa isang birthday party, ngunit marahil ay may napakagandang kasiyahan sa paggawa nito. *"Babes in the City" -- Sammie Crowley and Whitney Wetta, mga manunulat, Ida Hem, artista, tagaletra, tagakulay **Nang inatasan si Ronnie Anne sa pag-aalaga kay Carlitos, siya ay pumunta sa isang ligaw na habulin sa paligid ng siyudad upang mahanap siya. *"Packing Parents" -- Jordan Koch, manunulat, artista, tagaletra, tagakulay **Tumulong sina Howard at Harold sa pagpakete ni Clyde para sa isang biyaheng kamping. *"It's Just a Phase" -- Miguel Puga, manunulat, artista, tagaletra; Ashley Kliment, tagakulay **Nagagalit ang mga bata tungkol sa kamakailang masamang pag-uugali ni Lily, kaya ang mga magulang ay makialam upang palinawin ang sitwasyon... o gagawin ba nila? *"Lost and Found" -- Diem Doan, manunulat, artista, tagaletra, tagakulay **Kinuha ni Ronnie Anne si Lalo para sa isang lakad. Gaano kahirap ito? *"I Spy Lasagna" -- Diem Doan, manunulat, artista, tagaletra, tagakulay **May isang tao na nagnakaw ng lasagna ni Lynn Sr. sa likod ng kanyang likod, ngunit hindi ito ang iniisip niya. *"Sam's Pick" -- Kevin Sullivan, manunulat; Jordan Koch, artista, tagaletra, tagakulay **Nang nawala ni Luna ang guitar pick ni Sam, sinabi niya sa kanyang mga kapatid na hanapin ito habang siya umantala kay Sam. *"Share Bears" -- Whitney Wetta, manunulat; Erin Hyde, artista, tagaletra; Diem Doan, tagakulay **Nagbibigay si Lisa ng teddy bear para kay Lana at Lola, ngunit hindi sa pagkabukas-palad... *"Help Wanted" -- Jared Morgan, manunulat, artista, tagaletra, tagakulay **Tinutulungan ni Lana ang isang bilang ng mga tao sa paligid ng Royal Woods sa kanilang mga mekanikal na problema, ngunit siya sa lalong madaling panahon ay tumatakbo sa isang problema na kahit na siya ay maaaring malutas. *"ABCs of Getting the Last Slice" -- Chris Savino, manunulat, artista; Jordan Rosato, artista, tagaletra, Amanda Rynda, tagakulay **May 11 mga bata, at 12 hiwa ng pizza, binibigyan ni Lincoln ng isang analisis na kung sino makakuha ng huling hiwa. *"Bedtime Stories" -- Jared Morgan, manunulat, artista, tagaletra, tagakulay **Napagpasyahan ni Rita na basahin ang mga kwento ng oras ng pagtulog para kay Lana, Lola, at Lisa, at ang bawat isa ay may iba't ibang kagustuhan. Tribya *Sa seksyon ng "Meet the Loud Family and Friends!", ipinahayag na ang huling pangalan ni Sam ay Sharp, at mayroon siyang kapatid na pinangalanan na Simon. **Sa "Sam's Pick", ay nakumpirma na ang mga kapatid ay may alam na si Sam ay isang babae at si Lori ay isinasaalang-alang sila na magandang pares. *Ang "ABCs of Getting the Last Slice" ay orihinal na isang komik sa kanyang sarili, at sa kalaunan ay inangkop sa maikling episode na "Slice of Life". *Ito ang unang pagkakataon kung saan isinulat ni Sammie Crowley at Whitney Wetta ang isang bagay nang hindi nakikipagtulungan sa isa't isa. *Nagpakita si Haiku sa "Goth Perks", na ginagawa siyang una sa mga date ni Lincoln mula sa "Dance, Dance Resolution" na nagpakita sa komiks. **Ang mga kaibigan ni Ronnie Anne na sina Nikki, Casey, at Sameer ay bumalik din sa "Babes in the City". *Sa "It's Just a Phase", ay ipinahayag na ang mga kapatid ay nagmana ng kanilang mga gawi mula pa noong bata pa sila. **Ang gawi ni Lori na pag-otot at pagbigay-sala sa iba. **Ang gawi ni Leni na gumawa ng mga damit sa lahat ng bagay. **Ang gawi ni Luna na pagiging maingay. **Ang gawi ni Luan na magtapon ang mga pie sa mukha ng lahat. **Ang gawi ni Lynn na mapagkumpitensya. **Ang gawi ni Lincoln na tumangging magsuot ng kanyang pantalon. **Ang gawi ni Lucy na tumanggi na pakawalan ang nakaraan. **Ang gawi ni Lana na gawing marumi ang bahay. **Ang gawi ni Lola na gawing maganda ang bahay. **Ang gawi ni Lisa na pagsasagawa ng mga eksperimento. ***Nakakatawa, pagkatapos ipaliwanag ito ng mga magulang, sinabi ni Lori na ang lahat, ngunit siya, ay mayroon pa ring itong mga gawi, na nagpapakita na si Lori ay tumangging tanggapin na mayroon siyang problema sa usog. *Sa "It's Just a Phase", nang si Lola ay isang sanggol, mayroon lamang siyang mga ngipin sa harap, ngunit ngayon siya ay may lahat nito, maliban sa kanyang mga ngipin sa harap. *Tila, ang mga Loud ay may hindi bababa sa apat na hamster na nagngangalang Geo, dahil nakita si Lucy na inilibing ang "Geo # 3" sa "It's Just a Phase". *Sa "Private Eyes", nakita si Lucy na nakadamit bilang sikat na direktor sa napananabik na pelikula na si Alfred Hitchcock. *Si Fenton mula sa "The Crying Dame" ay nagpakita sa "It's Just Phase". *May isang sulat mula sa editor na nagtatampok ng isang anunsyo ng kapanganakan para sa anak ni Whitney Wetta na si Maxwell, na isinilang noong Septyembre 2017. *Ang takip sa likod ng grapikong nobela ay nagtatakda na ang ilan sa mga komiks ay mula sa paparating na spin-off na Los Casagrandes. Error *Sa deskripsyon sa likod ng cover, si Leni nauna bago kay Lori. Mga reperensya en:Live Life Loud! Kategorya:Merkansya Kategorya:Librong Merkansya